


The Little Mermaid

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to re-learn many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://keerawa.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**keerawa**](http://keerawa.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt _Casey/Gil, pure_.

In hell, they spent centuries intertwined, souls enmeshed so tightly that each cut they received was felt by both, each blow they dealt was aimed by both, each moment of respite they grasped was enjoyed by both.

Earth was unnerving. She learned to speak with her mouth, not her mind, and to move with her legs, not her will. She never learned to ignore being embraced by the whimpers of her host instead of the whispers of his thoughts.

However, it was glorious to relearn the joy that they could give each other with pleasure, pain, and bodies to wield.


End file.
